Ari with Leon
by ARIchickenz
Summary: Based off of the M rated game. Blood and gore with strong language. R


Hey, I've played and beaten this game, but it is still one of the best games ever! This is another Ari and Andi fic, but this is years after Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Link. Remember, those guys were in Japan, so they know Japanese. Ari and Andi both know English now, and in addition to Japanese, they know Latin, and a little Spanish. They were with Ashley when she was abducted and kidnapped. Ari and Andi managed to escape, but not very far when they meet up with the locals and our favorite hero. Enjoy!

I have no ownership of Umbrella, Leon Scott Kennedy, Ashley Graham, or any of the Resident Evil characters or ideas. However I do own the characters Ari Mitsukai and Andi Bishoujo.

Begin Chapter 1

He stretched his arms. It's been about three days since that kidnapping. He shook his head and looked for his girlfriend. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses on a nearby log.

"Andi?" he asked, looking about.

"I'm here," said a voice in the distance, "I went to get some wood for the fire."

"Ok, just be careful, those freaky foreigners are…" he paused. He didn't want to talk about it. It had too much to do with the kidnapping of one of his friends. She was a beautiful blonde he met in the country that was from America. He smiled about it. She was the president's daughter and he was right there at her. He could remember her first name, but not the last name. It was Ashley, but he thinks it starts with a G or something. He stood up and brushed off the leaves from his jeans. He's been wearing them since he and his girlfriend were taken with Ashley to that weird town off in the countryside.

"You ok Ari?" she asked tossing another branch in the fire.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking. This reminds me of the incident with Inuyasha and Kagome."

"The camping or the battles?" she replied.

"A little of both," he laughed, running his fingers through his mid-length brown hair. He didn't care too much for the short spiky look he had in his teens. He enjoyed moving it from his face when he was too lazy to get it cut, and then that's how he kept it. It didn't go very far, just to the middle of his ears. Looking up at his girlfriend, he saw a figure off in the distance in a brown coat and holding a handgun…

After the run in with the local in the house, he was a bit shaken. He's killed before but it made him uneasy. He saw two figures around a fire in the distance. He made a slow approach to them. He held his gun high enough to fire but low enough to be strong in case of a close encounter. He walked in closer and saw a young male holding a knife with the back of the blade against his wrist, the young female grabbed a nearby sturdy branch stripped of the bark, and whittled down to have a smooth grip.

"Hey, I don't wanna fight you guys," he said slightly lowering his gun.

"Huh? Hey you speak English?" said the male, slowly lowering his knife.

"Uh, yeah. You're not from around here are you?"

"No shit Sherlock. How'd you guess?"

"Ari!" snapped the lady, "Be nice to him. You had a run in with one of the locals didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" replied the man with the gun.

"You're pale, like you've run into something wrong. Trust me that's how Ari looked when he got back from a nearby village to get help."

"My name's Leon," he said lowering his hands further.

"Well, as you heard from my girlfriend here, I'm Ari. This very beautiful woman here is Andi."

"Have you seen this girl?" Leon asked as he pulled out a picture of a beautiful blonde wearing a sweater.

"Holy shit!" Ari exclaimed. "Holy mother of pearl! That's…that's Ashley!"

"You know her?"

"We were kidnapped with her," said Andi.

"We got snatched by a bunch of the locals, and then taken to this church. Andi and I were able to break free and get away. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to get her free too."

"It's ok, I think. Still, I need to get her home safely."

"Hey, can we help?" asked Ari.

"What?" Both Leon and Andi said together.

"I felt bad about not helping earlier. Can we help?"

"What the hell are you thinking Ari? We barely made it out ourselves, and we're having a _hell_ of a time trying to survive," Andi said angrily.

"Well, you don't have any weapons other than that stick and that knife, do you?" Leon asked, hoping that these young adults were armed.

"Uh…well, we know Isshin-Ryu? Does that count?" Ari asked.

"Better than nothing." They started to head to the village to gather some answers to the questions that plagued them.

Thanks to my bro for the Leon character diagnosis…yeah, well hope this continues. R&R


End file.
